total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Locked at Home
A city is first viewed, from the sky, and the camera zooms to a big telecomunication building. The camera follows a young glassed man in, and shows multiple shots of different desks of the building's workers, one with a Flytrap, one with a poster of a young guitarrist, aother one with a couple of workers making out in the desk. Everyone who sees him is shocked. He enters in the biggest door, where there are some letters at it: "Mr. McCalhoun". When he enterns in, a huge man in his 40' is seen sitting on a huge black seat. He looks at the glassed worker. Mr. McCalhoun: Alfred! Bring Mr. McLean here! Alfred: Yeah, sir! *salutates in an old fashioned militar style, and leaves* The scene show Chris, next to a coffee machine, flirting with a young woman with small skirt. Chris: Yeah, then was when I told that Goth that if she was now feeling bad, just right after getting her own boyfriend eliminated! Isn't that hilarious? *the girl rolls eyes* Alfred: Mr. Mclean! *Chris turns to him* Mr. McCalhoun wants to see you at his desk! Chris: *scared face* What?! What have i done now? No teenager was killed on my last show! Alfred: You know it's Mr. McCalhoun who we're talking about. Better not make him wait anymore for you. Chris runs to the room as fast as he can. When he gets in, he crashes with the carpet, and falls in front of the desk. Chris: D-did you call me, Mr. McCalhoun? Mr. McCalhoun: Yeah, McLean. We just recieved the audience of your last show's finale... Do you want to guess it? Chris: Uh....what is it? Mr. McCalhoun: 1%. 1%!!! Do you know what is this?! Worse ratings ever! We thought on firing you, when we recieved it! Chris: Wait! You can't do that! All my shows were amazing! Don't kick me out! Mr. McCalhoun: I am not doing that... I'll tell you the news... Mr. Peters! Come in! Another known face appears in the room. Chris: Don?! Don: Hey, Chrissette! Still remember me? Thought all your fairies and dragons made you turn crazy... Chris: Don, you jerkass-.. Mr. McCalhoun: Hold on, McLean! Mr. Peters over here had the biggest amount of success on his newest series called The Ridonculous Race. It's a huge improvement to our shows, and it ended up way better than your last one, by far. So, that's why I decided giving you a new chance, with a new season! Chris and Don: *Shocked* WHAT?! Mr. McCalhoun: Yeah, and as it's what viewers seem to like, we'll bring new contestants. Some of them are characters from Don's series, others, are fans of the show. Yeah, it has fans! But as fans seem to like it, we'll also have some of the old cast, thing that made RR popular, by having known players like Leonard, Owen and Noah. This season will be called Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites! Chris: Well, I can get used to that! Mr. McCalhoun: And that's not all... To control your actions, Mr.Peters will be helping you instead of Chef Hatchet, because he seems to know what viewers like! Don: What? I didn't agree to this! Mr. McCalhoun: You didn't, but I did. So, McLean... this is your last chance.... Do you take it, or lose it? Chris: *silent, but with an evil grin growing on his lips* I say..... GAME ON Theme song plays After the song, the camera shows a known island. The lodge, the Loser Cabin, the McLean Spa Hotel, Mount McLean, Ice Land, the river, the stream... and the Dock, with Chris on it. Chris: Welcome Total Drama fans! Welcome back for another season of the best show that has ever seen the world! Don: *appears dressed as Chef next to him* I think you got too much on that... Chris: Shut up! *Don glares* Yeah, this guy next to me is my new helper, Don, that will sub Chef Hatchet as he's hosting the show called "Rotten Spuds". Go to clean the Bathrooms, or something! *pushes Don by the face* Sooo, this season, we're having some of my old contestants here, at the place were all begun, Wawanakwa, to have more time watching them suffer! See, Don? Don't deny what they're gonna do! "Not to the Death? Ok" Lame. Don: Hey, as if you were any better! Chris: *puts hand on ear* Do you hear that? I think Sasquatchanakwa just used the bathroom! Go and clean it! *pushes him again* So, let's better get to know this season's cast, right? First, a surfer girl that has been competing on our last couple of seasons... Bridgette! Bridgette: *appears surfing* Hi, Chris! *waves* Nice to be baaa- *crashes with the dock* Chris: Hahahah! Back on her clumsiness! *Bridgette glares* Also...who's on that boat? *Chris hears "move it, insect" from the boat* Oh, it's our most disliked C.I.T, Courtney! *the boat reaches the dock* Courtney: I've heard you, Chris! *turns to the boat* And you, loser, get all my luggage down! Chris: Uh, who are you shouting to, exactly? Courtney: Cody, he's on my "Future Lawyers of America" club, and his must as a member is helping the president in whatever she wants. And that's me! Get the luggage down! Cody: *falls of the boat, and lots of pink suitcases fall on him* Ouch..I am ok... Chris: Yeah, lil' Cody is also back... and look at there! Also Trent, DJ and Lindsay! The boat stops at the Dock. Trent: Hi, Birdgette! *they kiss* Nice to see Wawanakwa back! How did you got it from the bottom of the Lake? Chris: Don't ask. DJ: *gets Cody out of the suitcase pile* Are you ok, man? Cody: Ouch..barely... Courtney: Cody! bring now My suitcases to the Spa Hotel, cause I'll be there all day! Chris: No one's going anywhere until we're all here! Seriouslly, Cody, if I was you I'll quit of that club immediatelly... Oh, another boat arriving! Another boat gets to the dock. Sky, Shawn and Max get down it. Chris: Say welcome to our TDPI ex-contestants, Zombie nut Shawn *he waves to the camera*, Evil Oompa-Loompa Max.. Max: Bwahahah! Fear me, World! Chris: *pushes him* ... and the Obscure Demon Sky! Sky: I said I was back to normal again! Cody: *hides behind DJ* Heeelp! It's that crazy b**ch! Sky: Look, I am no longer evil! Lindsay: *covers mouth with hands* OMG! It's the witch that made my boyfriend forget me! Max: So proud of you, pupil. Sky: Geez! *crosses arms and glares, while everyone stares at her* Chris: And welcome also Gwen! Gwen: *holding a couple of suitcases* Yeah, back at here, whatever. Chris: So, how's your boyfriend Topher? Gwen: For the last time, he's not my boyfriend! Is that weird that a guy and a girl can be just firends? C'mon! Chris: Then, how's your BFF? Gwen: Agh... He decided to not come back. Chris: Well... left without a BFF..that reminds me of our next contestant! Katie! Katie: OMG! So excited to be here! It's been a long time..what memories... Chris: And we also have the charming Alejandro! Alejandro: Hi ladies! I am so happy to be here again.... *Katie stares at him, blushing* Chris: Yeah, these twelve are the contestants returning.... now let's better introduce the new ones! First, introducing some contestants from Don Peters' show... Meet Rock! A boat arrives, as Duncan's theme song plays. Rock: *dancing close to a boombox* Yeah, Rockin' till we diein'! Chris: Yeah, seems like he hit on the head with soemthing huge when he was young, but it's always like this. Rock: *jumps to the dock, on his knees, ad plays imaginary electric guitar* Yeah, babyyyy!!! *Rock hits the imaginary guitar with the ground* Rock out! Chris: Yeah.. Dude...go to that side of the dock, where there's the rest... *rock moves, doing the rock signs in his hands* Oh, and here's Crimson, another Goth....just that creepier than Gwen... *Crimson advances towards him, and he makes the same face he did with Harold's arrival years ago* Eeesh... Gwen: *to Crimson* So, hi, how're you going? *Crimson just stares* My name's Gwen. *Crimson stares* Can you do anythign else, other than looking at me? *Crimson stares* Ugh, fine *crosses arms, and looks to another side. Crimson smiles evily* Chris: And we also have Kelly! Greet her in! Kelly: Hii! *waves* Lindsay: EEE! Finally someone with style! Trent: Hold on...isn't she like 40 or somehting? Wasn't this show for teens, and maybe people on their twenties? *looks at Rock, that is now playing another imaginary guitar, and moving his tongue up and down* Kelly: *offended* Oh, how dare you? 40ies? I am still young! Chris: Well, yeah, she's at the beggining of her 40ies, but we thought on making an exception! Gwen: In other words... Did she suck your di- Chris: *cuts her* And meet another of the competitiors, Brody! Brody: *gets out of the boat* Peace, guys! What's up? Bridgette: Oh, Brody! Nice to see you! *highs five* Brody: Same, Bridge! Trent: *gets closer* Is there any thing that I should know, Babe? Bridgette: No, Trent. Bordy's just a friend of...you know...Geoff... Brody: *glares to him* And, as I've heard, you're the guy who made him lose his girl! You know, bros are bros, I'll take revenge on you! Trent: Easy, dude... Chris: Nice reunion! And we also have Jacques, a celebrity! *Jacques jumps out of the boat and lands on the dock on a perfect pose* Jacques: Oh, lala! So proud of being here! *does a curtsey* Lindsay: Does he always talk like that? Jacques: Like what, madmoiselle? Chris: However, last RR ex-contestant that is participating is... Jen! Jen: *gets down of the boat* So...is this the awful place I am going to be living at? Cause I am totally winning this... Chris: Yeah..sure.. get with the others... Now introducing some never seen before contestants! They are fans of the show, that got the chance of participating here! Jen: *conf* Geez, who does he think he is? Just got me saying one line, and already cut me? Where's the promised screentime? Gosh! Chris: First comming, meet Esperanza! Esperanza: Hi everyone! Ready to kick some stuff here! *throws her bag to the dock, and it does a huge sound* Cody: Oh, God, not Eva again. At least this one's hot! Esperanza: Hey, Eva what?! My name's not that! And those aren't weights, those are my things! *opens bag* Tools, Wires, nails... *conf, playing with a screwdriver* So yeah, by the faces of those guys I can see they are also more people who don't understand that I like that things... but hey, life carries on! *puts the screwdriver in her tool belt, and her hands on her hips* Chris: Whatever, other girl, this one from Kansas is also competing! Arianna! A short girl in a dress gets to the dock. Arianna: Hi everyone! It's so nice to be here, I am sure we'll have fun and..*walks, but slips, and nearlly falls to the lake, but an arm catches her, and puts her up* Jake: Are you ok? Arianna: *blushes* Uh..yeah..heheh... Chris: And that is Jake, and comming with him, there is... Jack: *gives Jake a noogie* Hey, bro! Just arrived and already flirting with the hotties? *sees Arianna's confused face* Oh, how rude from me... My name's Jack, but you can also call me "Prince Jackrming"... *Justin like smile to the camera* Jake: Yeah, not sure of that aka, brother. Jack: What do you mean? IT'S PERFECT! Chris: Yeah, Jake and his brother Jack are twins... you three, go with the rest! *they walk off* It's time to get to know Karli! Karli: *gets out of the boat* O-M-G! I am so excited being here! It's awesome! Woah, you're Alejandro! How did it felt, being burnt by lava? Alejandro: Who the heck is this girl, exactly? Chris: It's a bit unclear yet... seems like she knows from you guys, as a big fan, and seems that she is also sweet...but she has to take meds... we still unknow why... just don't talk about getting hurt or dying with her.. Karli: *conf* Chris is so mean as he looks on TV! I mean..why telling everyone I am taking meds? Not that I need them... Chris: And the last contestant competing here, meet William! Will: *gets down the boat* Morning everyone! I am so pleased meeting you, and I am sure we'll soon all love each other, as Jesus said. Bordy: *looking at Trent* Yeah, suuure... Chris: Whatever, now guys, you're all here! You all know the rules, either because you played this game, or because you've seen it from home... so I am just skipping to the changes part! Gwen: Whatever, this will be shit anyways! Chris: *glares at her* Well, for those who played, or watched TDAS, the places to sleep will be the same ones. The McLean Spa Hotel will be just for the winning team, and the other will have to sleep on that ordinarty cabin. Jen: Wait...if there are just two teams, then what's the second cabin for? Chris: Oh, forgot to say. That's Kelly's private Cabin. She made a huge money donation so we could make this season up, with the condition of having an exclusive cabin for her for when her team loses, not sleeping under the same roof than the others. Gwen: *conf* So that's why she's in! Not because she had an affair or somehting with Chris... Courtney: This is so unfair! DJ: And YOU are the one who says it? Chris: Relax, that's a non important change. We still have some other few changes here... Elimination ceremont will be at the campfire, as in the first seasons here, and the loser will be sent home by the Boat of Losers, that is back. For some weird reason, someone told me that other elimination ways were too deadly, and the central made me get this one back... Shawn: *conf* Unknow? Who stuffs someone on a freakin' canon? Esperanza: Can I check that's boat's motor? I am sure it's actually broken... Chris: Yeeeah! You can check it! Getting eliminated. *Esperanza gets quiet* Max: So eeevil!! Chris: Wanna be the first one to check it, Max? *Max shuts up* Then, allow me to continue. Every three days, there will be a challenge for the teams this time. We discovered many new places in this island, and others were built, so we're gonna stir up all of Wawanakwa's juice. Jake: So, can you tell us the teams, so we can start the first challenge? Chris: Oh, yeah. Sky, Cody, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Alejandro, Lindsay, Courtney, Shawn, Max, Katie and Gwen, you are the stars here, and are forming the Team of the Beloved Buffalos! Courtney: Buffalos? Couldn't you think anything better? Chris: Shut up! This gag is old, already saw it on TDAS. *Courtney glares* The others, Jen, Jake, Jack, Arianna, Karli, Esperanza, Brody, Rock, Kelly, Jacques, William and Crimson are the Team of the Fanatic Falcons! Will: You can call me Will, if you want, not necessary William. Chris: Will, whatever, now guys, follow me to the place where your first challenge will take place... The 25 people walk throught the forest, until a field. There's a new building there, a military prison. At the top of the giant door, there's a sign, where it's written "AWKANAWAW" Chris: Sooo, kids.... how about getting to jail? Scene changes to Chris and the contestants walking throught the prision. Gwen: So..we're gonna be locked in cells as the challenge? Duncan would do this easily... Rock: I am not going to jail...Again! Karli: *grabs his ear* Start behaving with more enthusyasm, and shut up. Will: Wooh.. easy! Aren't we all humans, from the same cathegory? Jen: We are, but at least some of us know how to dress up well... I am disgusted at your clothing... Chris: So, we finally have arrived. The cleaning room! Brody: What the hell is that? Chris: This room has two giant instant washing machines. Here, is where the prisioners are supposed to clean their clothes. Courtney: You haven't told us exactly what is this place yet. Chris: Oh, yeah. This jail was built because the producers thought we had to make some other comunity services, to allow us doing this season, so we built up a jail here, that is designed to have criminals locked, and later rehabilitate them by making them do some works on the island. Don't worry, the plan won't be in action until we finish the season, so there are no criminals here. Trent: But you! Chris: *makes as if he didn't heard it* So I told myself..let's use this for some challenge! Arianna: Go for it! What will be my first TD challenge ever? Chris: Well, it's a relay challenge. As you are that many contestants, not all of you can be participating at once, so confusing. See those two giant washing machines? They are really special, and can clean dirty laundry in less than five minutes. Esperanza: Amazing *drools* Chris: And at the other side of this immense room... dirty laundry piles! *the camera shows them, smelly* Jen: EEEEw... Katie: That's actually disgusting... Alejandro: Horror! Chris: So, see close to the piles and to the washing machines, there are big karts. The challenge consists into one member of the team pushing the kart to the washing machine, and the other one pushing it from the washing machine to the rest of the team again. A member of the team, will have one minute to put all the dirty laundry he or she can into the kart, and jump in, then the racer will push the kart all across the room, full with obstacles to the washing machine. There, the contestant inside the kart, gets out, puts the clothes on the washing machine, waits until it's done, puts it on the other kart that is there waiting, with a different racer, that will bring the clean clothes and the contestant again to the pile, where the contestant will be changed. The challenge will finish when one of the teams has cleaned all of the clothes. So, teams, select the two pushers from each, and I'll say when this starts. Beloved Buffalos: Courtney: Our best option if we want to win, is making Alejandro and DJ being the pushers. They're the strongest by far, and will handle on the obstacles. Gwen: You're gonna trust Alejandro? This is just confirming me you are dumb.... Alejandro and Courtney: HEY! Gwen: No offense, just telling the turth. Sky: I can push it, I am fast! Cody: She wants to kill us aaaall!!!!!!! Sky: How do I have to say that I've changed! I want to help! Shawn: Sky, Al, nobody trusts you, face it. I think that with my personal training into fighting with undead, I could have useful running skills... Trent: Whatever, let's just pick fast. Katie: I suggest giving a new chance to Alejandro... *he smiles at her, and she blushes and giggles* Bridgette: What if Trent and DJ push? Max: I want a chance!!! Trent: Ok, DJ and Max push, everyone to their places, and no discussion! Max: *conf* I only asked for a chance to sabotage the team, and show them what's EVIL! BWHAHAHAHA! Fanatic Falcons: Jacques: I'll push for us, all the way to victory! *waves to the audience and smiles creepily* Jake: What is he exactly doing? Brody: He used to, at RR, don't get creeped out. I can be the other pusher. Jack: No way! I want to push! I am the QB of my High School! Jake can tell! Jake: Bro, I don't think this has nothing to do with.. Jack: I am strong, I can do this! C'mon! Pleeeeaseeee.... Karli: Well, Jack and Jacques will push! Jen: You have no idea of how ridiculous that sounds.... Chris: So...teams ready? *everyone says yes* Go to your positions, the fun, and the hurting part, is about to begun! The teams get close to the clothing piles. Dj and Jacques are each holding the kart, ready to push. Courtney and Kelly are the two ready to be the first ones to compete. Chris: GO! *presses the megaphone* Courtney starts to get laundry and throwing it in the kart, while Kelly looks disgusted at the pile. Kelly: Can I call Juana to come and clean this? She's my maid. Will: Is she from South America? This is way too racist! Kelly: She cleans really well... Jake: Not to bother you, but shouldn't you be filling the kart with laundry? Esperanza: Here, have this shovel. *hands her one, and everyone looks at her* What? I like to build things out of pieces when I am stressed! Arianna: Anyways, good job! Kelly stuffs some laundry in the kart. Chris: Time's up! Jump in! *Courtney quickly drops herself into the kart, and Kelly does it with huge struggles.* Run! DJ and Jacques start to run, passing between ropes and bear traps, and even some mines. DJ: *conf* Momma always said I was really good cleaning! Hope this helps with the challenge... *scratches head* Buffalos (but Gwen): DJ! DJ! DJ! Jacques: *while running, does some backflips* Ta-da! *conf* Joseé says that it's always a good moment to exercitate our skills. I really miss you, Jos... DJ and Jaques eventually reach the washing machines. Courtney: Time to get this to work! *starts putting clothes in* Kelly: Ew, this is disgusting... *works slowly, with the small amount of clothes she has* Both machines are set to work, and after some seconds, the doors open, and the clothes are clean. Courtney: *as getting clothes out, into Max's kart* Woah, this things are really eficient! How were this exactly made, Chris? Chris: *smiles nervouslly, and looks to another side* Kelly: *jumps into the kart* Let's go, dude! *Jack looks at her a bit confused* Jack: All right, Miss... *Starts to run* Kelly: *Conf* I may be older, but I am still as cool as this kids! Courtney: Done! Maybe that that woman got less clothes made her end faster... C'mon, push, Max! Max: EVIL takes no orders! Courtney: *grabs Max from his shirt* Hear me, pathetic toad, if you don't start doing what I say, I'll make sure that all you're gonna get here is a way to hell! Max: *conf* I wasn't afraid. Evil isn't afraid. Just messing with her mind, pretending to be afraid so I could.. Courtney's voice: Had enough, there? *Max jumps comically, and puts one of his foot in the toilet* Chris: And Jack has already done all the way to the Falcons! Start stuffing, team! Jake: I'll go next! *smiles at Arianna* Jack: Sweet! Hope that the fact that once nearlly stopped breathing because I stuffed you one of my dirty socks on your mouth while you were asleep doesn't cause you any trauma! *Arianna looks disgusted to the twins, while Jack is seen smiling at his joke* Jake: *conf* *facepalm* Why does he always have to do that? Jake: Not at all! *gets the shovel, and starts putting dirty clothes in the kart* Max: *tired* Fianlly here.... ugh... Courtney: Get stuffing, Cody! Bridgette: But I was next! Courtney: And I said Cody, so get to work, Scumbag! Jake: Done! *jumps to the pile* Start pushing, bro! Jack: And this is a really huge pile of dirty clothes in here! Nice work! Not that I couldn't have done it better, you know me, I could, but nice work anyways! *Starts pushing, as his brother glares* Cody: Ugh, this is so tiring... Courtney: You jst put a pair of socks in! Cody: And as I said, so tiring... Chris: Get to push, Max! *Max pushes, and Cody falls in the kart, as it moves*. Jack: Here we are! C'mon, bro! *Jake quickly stuffs the clothes in, and presses the button* Cody: C'mon, we're getting close! *a mine explodes, and they crash close to the machine* Ouuuch... DJ: I'll have to do the work, as at home! *puts the socks at the washing machine* Jake: *gets the clothes out of the washing machine, and throws them at Jacques' kart* Go, go, go! Jacques: *pushing with one hand, while he waves the other* I love you, Canada! DJ: Done! *puts the socks on the kart and also Cody* Jacques arrives, and Jake gets down the kart. Arianna gets the shovel, and tries to put some clothes on the cart. Arianna: This...Is...So...Heavy.... *conf* From a farm and not knowing how to use a shovel...blame it on my father....*covers mouth with her hands* Sorry, Dad! DJ: *Arrives* Quick, someone! *Bridgette starts putting clothes in* Chris: Hahahah... This is getting intense! Guess this guys like the competition spirit! Jacques: Let's go, little miss! Arianna: But I could have collected more... Jacques: Chris talked. It's time! Sha-laa! *starts to move the kart, with her inside* Birdgette: Hit it, DJ! *DJ starts to drive* Jacques: It's the time for some sabotage! *kicks a trash can, that was there as an obstacle, that opens and lands on Bridgette and the clothes* DJ: Momma can't stand the dirty cheaters! Chris: Yeah, totally "dirty" hahahah! Bridgette: *spits a fish rasp* Ugh.... Trent: Don't worry, keep moving! Jacques arrives, and does a pose. Arianna: Ok, a little help, please! *sees Jacques like frozen in the pose, and Jack revising his nails* Ok, I'll go alone... *starts to put the clothes on the washing machine, slowly* DJ: *Arrives* Max! Help us selecting the clothes from the trash! Making them clean up with floating trash would be completely useless! Max: *smiles evily* Suure, I'll do it! Arianna: Done! Now push, Prince Jackrming! Jack: See, bro? This totally was a great idea! I love how it sounds! Jake: *conf* Ugh, so preppy, and arrogant... but why did she called him that? Arianna: *conf* Just called him that to mock him... hope he takes it well.. Jack: *starts to drive* Here I come! Bridgette: Agh, we're so behind them! Stupid French Guy! Max: Yeah, bad person! *throws garbage in the washing machine* Jack: Here we are! Who's turn, now? Jen: Jesus wil go! *pushes William* Will: Hey! Peace and love, sister. Esperanza: Yeah, but get to stuff! *hands him the shovel* Will: Ok, ok, I'll do this. As the Bible says, if they hit you at one cheek, put the other cheek! Rock: We have to hit him at his cheeks? Arianna: I think it's methaforic. Rock: Ooooooooh *Minion style* Will stuffs clothes in, jumps in, and Jack pushes. DJ: They're back! Bridgette: Doesn't matter, this is done! *presses button* Jack: C'mon, fast! Will: Heey...Eaaasy! *puts the clothes in, and presses button* Both washing machines stop at the same time. Bridgette and Will: Done! *both get fast into the karts* Let's go! The karts advance and arrive at once. Brody: I'll get in now! *starts picking clothes up* Trent: My turn! *grabs clothes and throws them in* Jacques: Let's go! Sabotage again! Brody: Pleased to! Trent: Max, watch out, they'll go for more tricks! Max: EVIL must go a step over them in tricks! *pushes the kart to Jacques and Brody* Jacques: Mondieu! *backflips to dodge it* Trent: Ouch! *Brody turns to him and drowns him under the smelly sweaty socks* Brody: *conf* Nobody messes with my best friends and gets out harmless! Trent: *conf* What's wrong with this guy? Seriouslly! Brody: Hahah! Find this funny? Do you see how funny is, to get drowned in the crap, as Geoff? Trent: *punches his face* Get the crap out of me, crazy bitch! *the karts stop in front of the washing machines, and Trent fills his'* Jack: You ok? Brody: *nosebleeding* Barely... *stuffs the washing machine with more clothes* Bridgette: *conf* Oh, my God! Trent just punched Geoff's best friend! Hope that there's a reason for it... Trent: This is ready! *puts the clothes on the kart* Let's go! DJ: Gonna bring you there! *runs* Brody: This is now personal! Let's go! *jumps in* Jack: As your wish! *runs* The karts arrive. Chris: Next! Karli: My turn! *starts stuffing clothes* Jack: Yeah, you totally got it, Barbie! Karli: *stops* What you just called me? Jack: Hey, babe, no need to get mad! Karli: *conf* Karli, remember..self-control...in..out... *end of conf* Ok, start pushing! DJ: *Arrives* Next... *huge breath* Lindsay: My turn! I am a real hipster! Gwen: You mean trickster? Lindsay: Yeah, that. *starts stuffing* Karli: Done, let's go! Jack: All the way to love! Karli: what? Jack: Nothing babe, you know you love me! Karli: *conf* Control...grrrrr...controoool.... Jacques: Finally! Get this done! *waves creepily, as Karli starts to put it on the washing machine* Lindsay: Fianlly here! How do I do this, again? DJ: *facepalm* Karli: Done! Let's come back! *jumps on the kart, and jacques starts to push* DJ: ok, you finally got it! Let's go back! *pushes the kart, as Lindsay falls on it* Jacques: Finally here! One last push, and we're done! Rock: I'll go now! Rockers for the win! Make it a hashtag! *stuffs clothes on the kart* Max: C'mon! A last EVIL attempt! Alejandro: I'll take it from here! You need to start trusting me! Otherwise, we'll go to hell as a team, if we have ni trust! *starts stuffing* Jacques: Let's hit it to the ground! *Rock jumps in the kart* For the croown! Rock: Yeah, which crown, pal? Alejandro: Teeeerminado! Let's go! *jumps in* Max: *out of breath* Yeeeah...Eiiiiiivil..... *runs, exhausted* Rock: *stuffs clothes in* Hahah! Not all rockers are drug addicts! Jack: Whatever, let's go! Alejandro: C'mon, C'mon! *puts the clothes in* Done! *gets them out* We can still win! Max: Yeah...ugh.... Jack: *pushing* Hahah..this is so ours! Rock: Rock aloud! *invisible guitar again* Alejandro: Run, run, run *they hit a mine* aaaah! Fly, fly, fly!!! Both teams cross the finish line to their piles at the same time, one running, other one falling from the sky. Chris: So..it's a tie!! Teams: What? Chris: Wait... Buffalos...mind to show me those pile? *they lift a blanket, and there's a lot of trash under it* What is that? Max: Yeah, EVIL IN TRUE FORM! Courtney: Have you done this?! Max: THE EVIL HAS DONE THIS! AHAHAHAHAHA too tired to continue *faints* Chris: Well, this means Buffalos win! Fans beat Favourites for the first time and win a place at the McLean Spa Hotel! Buffalos, see you at elimination ceremony this evening! Also... Falcons... see that cell over there? One member of the team has to stay here. Remember exile? This is something similar... Jack: I volunteer my bro! Jake: No way! Will: Jen should stay here, she did nothing! Jen: Hey! Chris: So, Jen, everyone agrees? *general yes* Well, you have the cell there, you'll spend the next three days here! Jen: YOU F**KING B**CHES! Chris: Leaving this place.... see you! *lights fade, as everyone walks out* ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Allright, Buffalos, you know how this works... Every team member crosses the picture of the contestant they want to eliminate at the confessional. Courtney: *Conf* Cody's a really bad helper... but that Purple Haired Guy? He's gone! Max: *conf* Courtney, she's scar- scaredy! And Evil isn't born to have cowards at it's side! Cody: *conf* Uh...Sky will kill me, if I don't get her out... Chris: Ok team, everyone has voted, and it's time to give you the marshmallows! I have one for Alejandro, Dj, Bridgette, Trent, Katie, Lindsay, Gwen and Shawn! *they catch their marshmallows, but Lindsay's that crashes on her face* You, final four, have recived all votes... the two ones with less are the two girls, Sky and Courtney! *they get it, and smile, Courtney evily* One of you guys, is about to become the most pathetic contestant on this show, maybe a new Ezekiel, rest in peace. And the last marshmallow of today goes tooooooo........................... *dramatic music* Cody! Max: What? You just made the biggest mistake! EVIL WILL TAKE REVENGE! Chris: Maybe, but not today! Shawn? *Shawn kicks him to the boat* Max: Ouch! You will regret this! *the boat leaves the dock, with him still cursing* Chris: So now, get away everyone, go to sleep! And don't dare to get in Kelly's cabin! Everyone leaves, but Bridgette gets Trent's shoulders. Bridgette: Trent, can I talk you for a sec? Trent: Sure...what's this about? Bridgette: Well...asking you why did you punch Brody? Trent: Well... it has nothign to do with what you think! That guy is crazy! He tried to beat me up, drowning me! I am sorry if you took it wrong, but I won't let him hurt me, and less you! Bridgette: i believe you... *they kiss* Now let's better go to the cabin! *they leave, and Brody appears behind a bush, hearing them* Brody: Oh... I'll ruin your happiness... My official goal now, it's destroying Trentgette! DOn't worry, Geoff. I'll do this for you. Scene cuts to the cell. Jen: Hellooo? Anybody? *lights open* Who's there? Don: It's me, Jen. Jen: You! Don: Jen, as I told you before getting in this show, you are my favourite contestant. I need your help making Chris be fired. I'll make sure you get to the finally, I'll clean the way. Remember the deal? Jen: Yeah...deal. I won't forget it that easily... *makes an evil smile* Lights fade down, as big letters telling TOTAL DRAMA: FANS VS. FAVOURITES appear on the black screen. Category:Happy's Episodes Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes